XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from every existing XCOM fiction of The XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon After extraterrestrial life impacts Cologne, causing mass panic, and a German recon team goes missing, the XCOM initiative is sent to investigate which leads to the beginning of it all. Later, a Alien abduction in progress in the San Francisco forces a squad to be sent to neutralize all hostile targets while XCOM's personnel work to begin understanding their threat as well as turn the Alien's advantages into things they can use for XCOM. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud When the Council contacts XCOM due to reports of the Aliens releasing an unknown substance into the local environment, the squad are sent to Edmonton to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample. Later, with further developments and coverage being made, XCOM come to a chance to shoot down a UFO which also gives a opportunity to sweep the area and neutralize any surviving crew and recover usable salvage from that UFO. Episode Three : Soaring Summer With plans to capture a living Alien, preparations are in made until it is time for a squad to capture a live Alien as they are given the chance to when they must respond to Alien abductions in Cape Town. Later, as a set of breakthroughs in research and development continue, a squad are sent to deal with their latest abduction in Lyons which faces them against two new Aliens to capture for the research team to interrogate and autopsy. Episode Four : Severed Line After RAVEN-1 shoots down another UFO, a squad are sent in to fulfill Moira's request of capturing one of the Outsiders that leads to a very interesting result when the capture doesn't go as intended. Later, after looking into unusual reports about one hijack on an unauthorized French military convoy, the Council send a squad to investigate the scene in Lyons and study into meld recombination creates some potential research pathways. Episode Five : Lost Star When RAVEN-2 shoots down a UFO over China, a squad are sent in to secure the area which puts the squad against a new Alien. Later, a member of the Triad criminal organization, who has a piece of unique tech in his possession, reaches out to the Council which leaves a squad to escort the VIP from Shanghai that introduces a new Alien while studies made by the research team provide opportunities to use laser weaponry for XCOM. Episode Six : Cryptic Heart Having detected an abduction site in Fukuoka, a squad are sent in to neutralize all hostile targets and secure the area. Later, the Aliens have a sudden change of tactics and launch a terror attack in Bangalore which has a squad being sent in to evacuate civilians and neutralize all hostile targets otherwise face the severe political consequences as the development of a foundry allows engineering to begin looking into new unique projects. Episode Seven : Blind Smoke After an Alien abduction begins in Rio De Janeiro and cause panic throughout the streets, the squad are sent to get a handle on the situation and are pitted against an new Alien. Later, after sources report a bad incident in Newfoundland where a fishing village has gone dark which leads to the council sending a squad to go and investigate while research into the Outsider shard provides XCOM with the start of one very great opportunity. Episode Eight : Empty Whisper When a UFO lands in the United States, a squad move in to eliminate the enemy crew and recover what they can while research into what the UFO equipment can give XCOM is started. Later, Dr. Shen reports that their transponder device from Zhang is tied to an Alien battleship that is approaching Beijing that leads to a squad using modified transponders in order to divert the battleship before it reaches its target to stop one big attack. Episode Nine : Flying Fog With the hacked signal in place, the Alien battleship has become vulnerable which gives XCOM a opportunity to bring the ship down without damaging it when they deploy a squad on the ship's surface over Guangzhou that leads to a new threat but valuable rewards. Later, XCOM are made aware of the existence of EXALT and are left to infiltrate a cell in Germany to begin locating the main base as an abduction happens in Volgograd. Episode Ten : Enduring Hawk After a UFO lands in China, a squad are sent in to gain entry and secure it as their progress towards genetic modification and MEC augmentation are made. Later, when An Zhang becomes ready for extraction, a squad is sent to Germany in order to help protect the set up encoder and transmitter from inbound EXALT that has XCOM getting some intel while the research team begin to study into the development of plasma weaponry. Episode Eleven : Burning Bell When An Zhang manages to gain intel about the location of the EXALT base, the squad are sent in to extract her from Brazil and back to base as some soldiers volunteer to be changed through the meld. Later, a squad are left to go to Berlin where another Alien abduction is in process which puts them against a new enemy as XCOM continues to build up headquarters as well as research and develop into further ways of improvement. Episode Twelve : Spectral Knife As the personnel begin to research into XCOM's armor capabilities, the time comes to assault the Alien base in Europe which sends a squad to penetrate the base's defenses and neutralize all forces which also leads to new encounters. Later, after RAVEN-5 shoots down one large UFO that had been scanning in Egypt, a squad moves in to secure the sight which also provides a chance to put new abilities and equipment to the field test. Episode Thirteen : Morbid Paramour When an Alien abduction is reported in Menooza, a squad are sent in to contain the situation while personnel continue to research and improve on projects. Later, after An Zhang finished setting up an encoder as well as a transmitter in an EXALT cell, a squad are sent to help her defend them from the inbound EXALT in order to learn intel from Russia as more soldiers start volunteering to be changed by the meld for the good of XCOM. Episode Fourteen : Cryptic Flame After the Aliens launch their second terror attack, this time in Manchester, a squad are forced to move in and save as many civilians for evacuation as they can. Later, after yet another UFO is shot down by RAVEN-5, in South Africa this time, one squad, made out of mostly lessly trained soldiers, is sent in to get some additional training under their belt with the support of S.H.I.V. units which only adds one more death to their growing list. Episode Fifteen : Burning Shield When General Van Doorn and his entourage get caught in an bridge explosion at Tokyo, a squad are sent by the Council to safely extract him before the whole bridge is overrun by the converging hostiles. Later, after An Zhang has finished up setting an encoder and transmitter in Russia's EXALT cell, a squad are sent in to help her protect the intel assets by eliminating all EXALT forces while the foundry continues to improve equipment. Episode Sixteen : Ashes And Temples Just as XCOM's base is nearing completion, the Aliens have managed to infiltrate XCOM through controlling some personnel and sabotaging from the inside that leaves a very limited amount of personnel to defend the base by all necessary means while also facing a new threat. Later, one UFO lands in China which leads to a squad being sent in to deal with it and crew while the research team continues to look into plasma weaponry. Episode Seventeen : Fallen Knife Once the surviving EXALT operative from the convoy raid finally provides intel, a squad find themselves sent to a damn in Marseille to recover the missing transport vehicle as the Aliens have it cornered which results in an interesting discovery. Later, a squad are sent to Guadalajara to deal with the most recent Alien abduction report and research and engineering continue to develop and improve useful equipment for XCOM's squads. Episode Eighteen : Red Justice After An Zhang finished setting up an encoder and transmitter in the EXALT cell in Mexico, a squad is sent in to help protect the setup assets from incoming EXALT forces as Annette tries to work herself out. Later, one UFO lands in the United States which has a squad being sent to the site in order to secure it and clear out all hostiles in the area while great meld abilities development continues to be made back at their headquarters. Episode Nineteen : Empty Father While Research gets into improving the air capabilities against UFOs, a squad find themselves heading to yet another EXALT cell in Russia in order to help An Zhang defend their intel assets which gives XCOM a chance to test out their new phasma weapons. Later, once Annette is able to provide intelligence, the Council find the Aliens are transferring three other captives, that may have the same potential as Annette near the Paris Alps. Episode Twenty : Shattered Hydra When RAVEN-5 manages to shoot down a large UFO over Egypt, a squad are sent in to neutralize their crew before they recover from the crash which results in an encounter with a new Alien. Later, covert operative An Zhang has managed to finish setting up the encoder and transmitter in the EXALT cell at Russia which leaves a squad to head in and help protect the intel assets by eliminating all EXALT forces to get the final bit of intel. Episode Twenty-One : Crimson Fog As XCOM is finally able to cover all the Council's nations with satellites, RAVEN-3 shoots down one UFO over Brazil which has a squad being sent in to secure the crashed craft and eliminate all Alien survivors. Later, it is determined that Mexico is harboring the EXALT base and a squad is sent to assault the base and eliminate it at their source while development at base results in the creation of a new aircraft and S.H.I.V. unit for XCOM. Episode Twenty-Two : Patient Star While research and engineering begin to reach the peak of what they can develop for the soldiers, the Aliens launch a terror attack on Guangzhou which leaves a MELD squad to respond and rescue the civilians. Later, while research finally looks into the hyperwave communication beacon that was retrieved from the Alien base, RAVEN-2 manages to shoot down a UFO over Japan as the foundry continues to improve on great designs. Episode Twenty-Three : Cursed Hawk After the Council receive eyewitness reports saying that Aliens have placed a bomb in Port Said, a squad are sent in to deactivate the bomb before it inflicts maximum destruction and panic. Later, with construction of the hyperwave relay complete, XCOM uses the new scanner that causes them to not only be able to learn what a UFOs intent in the area is as a squad is sent to one that landed in France that is where they find a new Alien. Episode Twenty-Four : Lost Mountain When the hyperwave relay detects a special UFO, that was previously undetectable, it is down for Voodoo to shoot it down over Canada before a squad move in to secure it and learn more about the crew which results to XCOM making multiple discoveries as the construction of a psionic lab leads to Annette testing herself and abilities. Later, a squad are sent to a large cemetery in Lagos in order to deactivate yet another placed bomb. Episode Twenty-Five : Morbid Flame After RAVEN-4 shoots down a battleship UFO over Germany, a squad is sent in to eliminate all living Aliens at the crash site that leads to a very depressing result despite victory. Later, while research and engineering has reached the peak of potential in terms of what they can do for XCOM using Alien technology, the Aliens have launched a second terror attack upon Bangalore that has a squad to be sent in to help as many as they can. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Resurrection (Part 1) Twenty years after XCOM was decimated by their invaders and the world leaders gave into the Aliens, a lone squad finds themselves following one SOS that has them changing plans in order to escort a single man, with important data, but when they attempt to make contact with an ally their situation only gets more complicated after they run into a woman from the new cities who is determined to find some answers and a sudden storm. Episode Two : Resurrection (Part 2) Having made it to The Elpis, the squad finds themselves meeting some remnants of XCOM as they learn the plan and work to improve, while also growing closer, until the squad are sent ashore in order to meet some of the other remnants of XCOM and make a trade but a surprise attack leaves the situation grim and their team fighting for survival as they try to recover from losses as they continue on to the goal until a rescue is needed. Episode Three : Resurrection (Part 3) After reaching the ship, the team start working on it as a squad are sent into a strange contagion zone to find a Skyranger and after to steal a needed component from New Singapore. Once their component is acquired, the development of the ship continues as their personal lives also develop only for their situation to suddenly go bad when a dormant AI takes back the control of the ship and leaves the team to fight for their lives to live. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel XCOM Fighters The Council Cologne's German Recon Team EXALT Triad Criminal Organization Rescuable Civilians General Van Doorn's Entourage The Furies Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three The Aliens XCOM Personnel XCOM Fighters Ivan's Resistance Felix Cell ADVENT Raymond Shen's Resistance Cell Greenville Settlement Warren's Smuggling Depot Old Ferry Barge Helena Deloach's Settlers Sunflower Settlement Wunderland Piravom Settlement Kasparov's Crew Contagion New Singapore Miscellaneous